A Bit of a Dilemma
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: What happens to Saturn when he makes a kind gesture?


**A Bit of a Dilemma**

By Lord Agravane Undead

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon of any of the characters within_

* * *

_Notes: Thanks to Sakura Alexia for the loan and use of Robin, her OC._

_The setting in this story is based of a role play on the Pokemaniacs forum. You don't need to have read the role play to read the story._

_Thanks to Shiny for creating the RP and thanks to Sun for the scene featuring the draughts counter._

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day outside; the sort of day on which anybody with any sense would have been out in the fresh air, enjoying themselves. This explained perfectly why Saturn was indoors. He wanted to play on computer games and it was his luck that everybody else *was* outside, as this meant that all the consoles in the Common Room would be available.

As he strolled into the Common Room, Saturn noticed an odd sight. His Boss, Robin, was lying down on the settee. (Not that she was an odd sight. In fact, in Saturn's opinion, she was one of the best sights he knew). But her being in the Common Room, lying down, was strange.

Perhaps there was something wrong? Saturn decided to ask. Wanting to make a good impression and to show that he was a thoughtful, warm compassionate human being, he approached Robin quietly and spoke to her.

"Hey Miss Robin, would you like to come and play computer games with me?"

Robin blinked and looked up at Saturn. "No thank you, Saturn," she said politely. "I have a bit of a headache. Also, I am not all that good at computer games".

Saturn wanted to suggest that if Robin played computer games with him, she would soon improve but that seemed a little impolite, especially if her head hurt. Instead, he offered to fetch her some painkillers.

"Thank you but it is alright. I just need to sleep for a while," Robin explained.

Saturn chewed on his bottom lip; thinking hard. What could he do to help Robin sleep? What always helped him sleep, without fail?

Of course! It was so obvious, why hadn't he thought of it before.

"Excuse me Miss," Saturn said to Robin, taking care to speak quietly so as not to make her head worse. "I'll be back in a minute".

Saturn shot off to his room, where he found the useful item that would surely aid Robin excellently. There, in his bed was his Cyrus plush. Nobody had any idea why Saturn had a plush doll of his former Boss. (Especially not Cyrus, who was creeped out by it) but nevertheless, Saturn had one and he took it to bed with him every night.

Saturn had had the plush for years now and it was now looking pretty worse for the wear. It was really grubby looking and had lost its original left eye. It currently had a draughts counter for a replacement eye (which Saturn had procured in a game of draughts with the Subway Masters from Unova). However, it was soft and nice to hold and Saturn was absolutely convinced that if Robin cuddled it, she would fall asleep in no time.

Saturn grabbed his Cyrus plush and hurried back into the Common Room. He went over to the settee and patted Robin gently on the shoulder.

"Hm, what is it, Saturn?" she asked.

"I uh…" Saturn was suddenly a little shy. "I thought, maybe you would like to…hold my plush? I mean cus when I hold it when I want to sleep at night; it always helps me to sleep really good".

"Oh, thank you," said Robin. She sounded genuinely touched by Saturn's offer. "That's very kind of you".

"Um, that's OK," said Saturn. He handed his Cyrus plush over. "I'll just, uh, go get something out of the kitchen to eat…" He scuttled away, his cheeks feeling quite hot. Once he reached the kitchen door, Saturn peeped over his shoulder. Robin had settled back down to sleep, the Cyrus plush in her arms.

Saturn grinned sheepishly and went through the door, bumping into Jupiter.

"Hey Saturn," she said. "Come and play basketball with Mars and me".

"Uh, alright then," said Saturn. He really fancied playing computer games but he wasn't going to turn down an offer from Jupiter. She was likely to stick him upside down in the basketball hoop if he did…or worse! Saturn grabbed a carton of juice and then followed Jupiter outside, hoping he wouldn't be made to play for too long.

Unfortunately, both girls were eager (so eager in fact, it was a wonder they hadn't recruited Cyrus also). They ran rings around Saturn, scoring lots of goals and grabbing him by the legs and pulling him down every time he got the ball. Not surprisingly, Saturn protested loudly at this behaviour!

"It's basketball we're playing, not rugby!" he cried as once again Jupiter brought him down, sitting on his back so he couldn't get up.

"Don't be such a baby Saturn," said Jupiter. "It's more fun this way!"

Eventually, the girls decided that they had won (with a score of 59 to 1). They were thirsty, as it was a hot day and dragged Saturn back inside to get some more juice to drink.

"Shall we play again after we're cooled down?" Mars asked him eagerly.

"Umm…I think if you don't mind, I'll just play some computer games," Saturn said.

"Sure," said Mars and Jupiter nodded. Saturn was relieved. He was hot, sticky and pretty bruised from where the girls had tackled him multiple times. All he wanted to do now was to sit in front of a TV screen, cuddle his Cyrus plush and slay some pixellated enemies.

Then Saturn suddenly remembered…his plush was currently in Robins' arms. Or at least it was if she was still sleeping.

He chewed on the end of the plastic cup he was holding. Would Robin mind if he woke her and asked for his plush back? Or would she be cross? He decided to ask Mars and Jupiter for advice.

"No, don't wake Robin," said Mars at once. "She'll be like an Ursaring with a headache if you do".

"She has got a headache," Saturn said.

"In that case, definitely don't wake her".

Saturn looked crestfallen. Jupiter patted him on the back.

"Maybe she's dropped your plushie in her sleep?" she suggested. "If he's on the floor, you could just pick him up".

"Yes," agreed Mars. "Easy as pie".

Saturn brightened up a little. "Yeah, maybe".

"Or maybe Miss Robin is holding him but pretty loosely?" Jupiter continued. "And you could easily take him back without waking her".

"Yeah, she could be," Saturn said.

Mars finished her juice and nudged him. "Come on. Let's go see".

The three of them went into the Common Room, walking softly in case Robin was still sleeping. She was indeed. She had turned over onto her side and was facing towards Saturn and the girls. She was holding the Cyrus plush tightly, which, thanks to her turning over onto her side, had strategically ended up stuck between her boobs.

Saturn stared in dismay. Mars and Jupiter nudged each other and giggled.

"Good luck getting your plush back Saturn!" they said.

**The End**


End file.
